


he ran into a tree

by thatcheesebaguette



Series: Omegaverse a la thatcheesebaguette [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcheesebaguette/pseuds/thatcheesebaguette
Summary: Due to a misunderstanding Soobin gets his heart shattered by his long time crush, Choi Yeonjun, before he ever even got the chance to confess.It is omega verse but it doesn't really have a big impact on their story. Also, they go to one of those fancy upper class people schools you see in k-dramas.Enjoy :)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Omegaverse a la thatcheesebaguette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166105
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	he ran into a tree

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking on this! This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted, so please give me your thoughts on it in the comments! (And I'm sorry Taehyun and Hyuka don't appear in this, but I couldn't make it work with the story :/)

"Yah, Choi Soobin!" Yeonjun-hyung appeared at the entrance of the cafeteria, making his way over to the omega. He'd called loud enough to have everyone hear, which garnered Soobin even more looks his way.

Beomgyu clicked his tongue, a sneer on his face. "God, look how loud he's being again." Soobin almost snorted at that, seeing as Beomgyu was one of the loudest people he knew.

He fussed with his bangs once again, trying to style them in a way that would distract from the stark white plaster on his forehead. Meanwhile Yeonjun-hyung had arrived at their table.

"Good morning, Yeonjun-hyung." He held eye contact for about three and a half seconds (one of his best times so far) before the curry in his bowl became more of an enticing view. Well, not necessarily more enticing, Yeonjun-hyung was pretty enough for that, just more comfortable. Less intimidating. And less painful, too.

"I'm walking you home today."

"What?" Soobin looked up to see the alpha walking away. "Yeonjun-hyung! I'm- My driver is picking me up already!"

He heard some people scoff at his words, but they weren't the reason his face was bright red. 

Yeonjun-hyung was going to walk him home!

Soobin could feel the same nausea he felt yesterday rushing through him again. He turned to Beomgyu, who was busy making faces at the alpha's back.

"Can you believe that guy? He didn't even ask why you have the plaster! Or if the curry was nice! The least he could've done was greet back!" He paused when he looked at the other's face. "Are you okay? You look green. Clashes horribly with the plaster, by the way."

A smile broke out on Soobin's face, the first one today that didn't feel like he had had to fake it. He suddenly felt like crying. Why hadn't he called Beomgyu after what had happened yesterday? He would've been angry, sure, but he would've cheered him up at the very least.

All his sister had done was crack jokes about his hormones or something and say that's how alphas acted when they had a crush. Like that made anything better. Jin-hyung had chased her out of his room for that comment, but he had still spent the rest of the evening in tears.

"Hyung, are you alright?" Beomgyu reached up to gently brush his hair out of his face. His mouth was screwed up in a worried pout. "Is it hurting again?"

"Yeah." His voice was shaking. Soobin blinked the moisture from his eyes, combing his hair back over the plaster. "I have another pain killer in my bag, I'll be right back."

He spent the next ten minutes of his lunch time in the bathroom, stubbornly refusing to cry, blinking and sniffling constantly. Beomgyu looked even more worried when he came back. He didn't say anything, but he gave Soobin the ice cream he had brought from home, saying that it would cool his head until the pain killers kicked in. He smiled the second time, then, and it took all in him not to head to the bathroom again.

•°•*•°•

"Are you okay?" Yeonjun-hyung had been stealing seemingly concerned glances at him for the past five minutes. Which was why Soobin had been expecting him to ask and had come up with a multitude of snarky answers he could reply with.

"Yes.", he said. 

_Not that you care_ , he thought. The image of saying something like that out loud made him anxious, so he had decided not to go with any of them in the end. There was no need to stop down to his hyung's level. Despite what dramas always marketed in TV, being rude wasn't cute or hot in the slightest.

Sadly the worst of all people are usually blessed with good looks despite all the shit boiling within them, he pondered while glaring at the alpha walking next to him.

But it would be too cliché to have someone being ugly and rude. Then again, if it weren't for the toxic standards of society, maybe there wouldn't be labels like pretty, hot, cute or ugly. Maybe even behavioral terms would be-

"Are you sure you're okay?" He had stopped walking now, turning to Soobin fully. "I know you just said you were, but you keep on glaring at me and- mumbling under your breath, then you sigh and look all sad. Is something going on?"

Had he been talking out loud? Soobin felt his ears heat up. Had his hyung's heard him calling him good-looking, too? But it's not like he didn't know he was handsome. It's amazing, really, how Yeonjun-hyung is able to walk around with an ego that big. Must be an alpha thing.

"There you go glaring at me again! What's up with you?"

"I'm not- _nothing's up with me_!" The heat rapidly spread from his face down to his neck. So much for not being rude. He was sure everyone at home had heard his screech right now. "I'm sorry, Hyung. It's- it's just-"

Soobin gestured with his hands, felt immediately stupid afterwards and shoved his fists into his jacket pockets. When he came home Jin-hyung would be asking him if he had a fever at this rate.

"What's wrong, Soobinie?" Yeonjun-hyung's face looked soft in the sunlight, his hair shiny and his eyes warm. He looked genuinely agitated, like his heart was about to break over Soobin being angry at him.

And there Soobin went again, feeling like he was about to cry over the smallest things. Why would Yeonjun-hyung bother to act so nice towards him all the time if in truth, he couldn't stand the sight of him? It's not like Soobin was the one who kept approaching him. Maybe he should just tell his hyung what he'd heard? Get it out and over with, having his rejection handed to him once and for all.

He gasped for air, phantom pain of the oncoming rejection spreading through his chest as he opened his mouth.

"My head hurts.", he said.

_I like you, hyung_ , he thought as he finally burst into tears. It was no use. Why go searching for rejection if he was already so sure of what Yeonjun-hyung thought of him? He'd just have to get over it by himself. Get rid of his silly crush and move on with his life. 

"Hey it's okay, that's okay." Yeonjun-hyung's face fell as he approached his dongsaeng to wrap his arms around him. "I'm sorry, Soobinie, is it because of the walking? Why didn't you say something, I could've called someone to pick us up. I'll call someone now, okay?"

Soobin nodded, sobbing quietly as he tucked his face into his hyung's shoulder. He'd start getting over him tomorrow. Or later today, Jin-hyung probably had some stupid rom coms he could pretend to be crying over.

He calmed down a bit while Yeonjun phoned his driver. For a moment he simply enjoyed the shallow hint of Yeonjun-hyung's scent that clung to his clothes and skin, nearly nonexistent under the smell of the de-scenter every student had to douse themselves in. It was nice. Calming, too, but that could've been just the omega in him talking.

He wondered if Yeonjun-hyung would start smelling less pleasing once his feelings for him started to lessen. It'd be a shame if his scent became like every other alpha's. It'd be a shame if they didn't text or talk anymore either, but it's not like his hyung would care. He'd probably be glad that he didn't have to pretend anymore. Really, it was for the best this way if Soobin kept his space.

The ringing of a bicycle bell startled him enough to pull back from his hyung's embrace. Embarrassment was boiling right beneath his skin, weighing his head down to the point where he could only look at the tear stains he had left on his hyung's shoulder.

"Hey, Soobin." A hand suddenly grabbed his, and a thumb started caressing his palm out of nowhere. The hand was warm and kind of sweaty, but it still felt like electricity was coursing through his arm. He suppressed a sigh. Why was Yeonjun-hyung making this harder than it needed to be?

"Have I told you about this drama I'm watching right now? There's this guy whose name is Soobin, too, but it's Oh Soobin and he's an alpha, and he's probably the most annoying person to walk on this earth."

_the most annoying person to walk on this earth_

He had said that yesterday as well, when he had been talking to his friends about… Soobin?

Relief came crashing through him in a way that would have disintegrated a lesser man. His smile grew and grew while he listened to Yeonjun-hyung ramble about the drama, nearly repeating everything Soobin had overheard yesterday verbatim. 

How could he not have noticed that Yeonjun-hyung wasn't even talking about him, Choi Soobin? Of course not, Soobin had never given him a reason to truly be angry at him, and his hyung was too horrible at hiding his feelings to pretend otherwise! This was perfect! He didn't need to get over him! He could stay friends with his hyung!

Friends.

He frowned again, making Yeonjun-hyung stop mid sentence. "Is the pain coming back? Yoongi-hyung said he'd be here any second, just hold on a bit, okay, Soobinie?"

"Hyung." He was blushing again, but him holding Yeonjun-hyung's hand made him feel braver than before. His rejection wasn't one hundred percent certain anymore. It was now back to the sixty-four percent he had calculated once, much to Beomgyu's annoyance.

"Hyung, will you date me please?"

Sixty-four percent was rather a lot, he realized as Yeonjun-hyung stayed silent, staring at him while his face started turning a concerning shade of red. It was more than fifty percent, which was basically already a hundred, which meant that the higher the percentage got the less likely he was to stay in touch with his hyung after confessing.

Gone would be the "childhood best friends and super cute together but they've grown apart over the years but fear not because they secretly love each other and are totally going to date!"-fantasy Beomgyu's always teasing him about. God, he did like some of the rom coms he and Seokjin-hyung watched together. 

He'd probably have to like a lot less of them with the way his dreams seemed to have turned into delusions, though. Yeonjun-hyung didn't like him, why would he, they were barely even friends anymore, only talked a few times a day, and he only ever texted Soobin when he was bored!

What made him think confessing would be a good idea? He was crying over his feelings being unrequited just a few minutes ago, what even-

"Can we skip dating and go straight to being boyfriends?"

.

.

.

The world could've been set on fire with the way Yeonjun-hyung's face fell. "Soobin? Do you not want to? Um, we can try dating first, sorry, you would've asked if you had wanted-"

" _You want to be my boyfriend?!_ " He could've sworn that he saw a few birds leave their trees when he asked that, but he was too elated to care. He clasped Yeonjun-hyung's hand in both of his, delighting in the way his hands were bigger than the alpha's. "Really? You do? I'd _love_ that! But oh my God, we barely even talk, I can't believe you like me that way-"

"What do you mean we barely even talk? We talk everyday! And I'm constantly texting you!" Yeonjun-hyung's voice had become high and squeaky like his, his face caught between indignation and glee.

"Yeah, but you only text me when you're bored, and we only talk about school stuff or dramas, or video games-"

"Yeah, because you love those things, Soobinie. And when else am I supposed to text you? I get bored and think of you, so I text you!"

Soobin feared his insides were melting right then and there with the onslaught of butterflies erupting in them. He cooed, giggling when Yeonjun-hyung looked embarrassed. "I didn't know that's why you were always texting! Were you really thinking of me that often? Oh my God. I definitely want to be your boyfriend, Hyung. Now more than ever."

Someone clearing their throat behind them made him jump, whipping his head around to see Yoongi-hyung leaning against the car, smirking. Soobin had thought that this day couldn't bring any more mortification, but he had been proven bitterly wrong.

"Yeonjun-ah, I'm glad you finally mustered up the courage to confess your feelings to Soobin.", the driver said, suppressing a laugh when he heard the offended sound Yeonjun-hyung made.

"Actually, I was the one who confessed.", Soobin said, a deep pride settling in the pit of his stomach. He was still holding Yeonjun-hyung's hand. He was still holding his boyfriend's hand. If he had managed to capture Yeonjun-hyung's heart, he could do anything at this point. Maybe even write a mathematics exam with only eight hours of studying instead of twelve.

"Oh, really?" Yoongi-hyung laughed. "Well, congrats! But Yeonjunie, what happened to the grand plan you were telling me about this morning? Walking him home and confessing and all that?"

"He beat me to it.", Yeonjun-hyung grumbled, glaring at the shit eating grin that was spreading on his driver's face. Soobin's heart skipped a beat. Had he just been patient then he wouldn't have embarrassed himself this much today. It had been worth it, obviously, but still. He could live with a little less teasing. Even if it was from his _boyfriend_. He couldn't believe that he was allowed to think that now. Maybe he'd be able to text Jin-hyung about it without anyone noticing?

•°•*•°•

Yeonjun-hyung spent the rest of the ride pouting, but it was okay because it left Soobin more energy to focus on not freaking out because they were. still holding. hands. He tried playing it cool by thinking that this is what proper boyfriends did, but his palm was sweating.

"Oh hey, Soobin-ah." Yoongi-hyung looked at him through the rearview mirror, brows furrowed as he watched the boys. "What happened to your face?"

Yeonjun-hyung sighed dramatically. "God, I know, but he was born this ugly. The doctors said- Ow, no pinching!" He huffed and pouted even harder than before. His fingers squeezed around Soobin's.

"I ran into a tree yesterday." Soobin told him. It felt like a million days had passed since he'd run out of school crying after hearing Yeonjun-hyung smack talk "him" to his friends.

Both of his hyungs started laughing at him, Yeonjun-hyung cuddling him closer and cooing about what a dumbass he was. Soobin also got forehead kisses so gentle that he felt his heart might stop beating properly, so the teasing ended up being worth it.


End file.
